Voice Mail
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Berpisah agar tak saling menyakiti, bertemu kembali untuk mengutarakan kepastian. Jung Daehyun terlalu lama untuk menunggu Junhong yang tak kunjung kembali. Tapi seorang yang asing bernama Jelo penyandang Tuna Wicara datang padanya. Kebenaran apa yang harus ia terima atas penantian dan ketidakpastian hatinya? Junghong kembali dengan sesuatu yang lain. DaeLo FF.


Tittle : Voice Mail.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff.

Pair : DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Kim.

Disclaimer : ?

Warning : BL, Boy X Boy, Miss Typo(s), OOC, AU, One Shot, No Sequel, DLDR, No Flamers, RnR, FnF.

Skinner Present

.

"VOICE MAIL"

.

Inspired by The Shape of Voice – Yoshitoki Oima

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Saint Of Future.

# Daehyun Pov.

" _Daehyunie, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seorang dokter! Dengan begitu aku bisa merawatmu dengan benar. Aku pasti akan melindungi dengan baik saat itu_." Kata seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang amat lucu. Dia berbicara padaku dengan matanya yang berbinar indah.

" _Geurae! Aku akan tunggu. Kau pasti bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat Junhongie! Kau selalu bisa melakukan semuanya_." Sahutku bersemangat.

" _Tentu saja aku hebat. Akan kupukuli semua berandalan yang berani mengganggumu. Kau hanya perlu berlindung di punggungku. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan selalu menjagamu_." Katanya lagi.

DEEGG!

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Sinar matahari yang menyusup melewati jendela terasa menusuk di mataku. Aku menyibakkan selimutku dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

" Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikannya…" gumamku.

Namanya Choi Junhong. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku dan dia selalu bersama, kemanapun aku pergi dia selalu ada bersamaku.

Aku sudah tidak lagi bertemu dengannya sejak kami berumur 7 tahun. Entah dia ada dimana sekarang, aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergiannya meski sekarang umurku sudah mencapai 22 tahun. Kami pernah berjanji bahwa kami akan menikah di suatu hari nanti, aku masih ingat janji-janji bodoh yang kami katakan 15 tahun lalu.

Dan akhir-akhir ini aku kembali memimpikan sosoknya. Membuatku ingin tau seperti apa rupanya sekarang, dan seperti apa dia sekarang. Aku ingin tau alasan kenapa dia pergi waktu itu.

Dulu dia selalu saja melindungiku, dia yang selalu merawatku, aku benci pada diriku yang dulu lemah. Sejak dia pergi aku merubah diri, aku ingin kuat, aku ingin menjadi orang yang menjaganya, aku ingin bisa sekali saja melindunginya.

" Daehyun_ie_! _Palli ireona_!." Seru _noona_-ku dari luar kamar.

" Aku sudah bangun!." Sahutku malas.

" Sarapannya ada di meja. Cepatlah berangkat kuliah, aku harus berangkat kerja!." Katanya.

" Berangkatlah lebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." Sahutku.

" Haish! Pokoknya besok kau harus mengantarku." Katanya.

" _Arasseo_!."

Aku segera bersiap dan segera menghabiskan sarapanku lalu aku berangkat ke kampus. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kehidupan kuliahku, aku hanya menekuni _study_ musik-ku dengan baik. Aku masih belum menentukan tujuanku nanti. Entah kenapa aku masih terobsesi dengan masa laluku ketika bersama Junhong.

Apa aku orang yang terlalu bodoh yang masih menunggunya kembali? Aku ingin sekali mendengarnya meminta maaf padaku, aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya seperti dulu. Alasan apa yang membuatnya meninggalkanku begitu saja?.

Setidaknya sebelum aku mati aku ingin bersamanya lagi. Dialah alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun dengan _yeoja_. Ada suatu perasaan yang terasa masih mengikat antara aku dan dia. Aku akan terus menunggunya, karena hatiku masih belum lelah untuk menunggu.

" Daehyun_ie_, kau ikut untuk pergi bersama anak-anak nanti tidak?." Tanya Jongup yang menghampiriku ketika aku baru sampai di kelas.

" _Ani_." jawabku.

" _Wae_? Sekali saja ikutlah. Kau tidak pernah ikut keluar bersama yang lain." Kata Jongup.

Bisa dibilang hanya Jongup yang dekat denganku di tempat kuliah, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun secara pribadi dengan orang lain. Sejak aku berpisah dengan Junhong semua tentang diriku berubah.

" Aku tidak bisa." Kataku lagi.

" Haish… apa yang kau dapat sih dengan menunggu seseorang yang tidak pernah datang di tempat itu?." Kata Jongup.

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan protes. " Itu urusanku." Sahutku.

" _Arasseo_… _arasseo_… aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah." Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku. " Apapun yang terjadi dia harus datang kan? Jangan buat penantianmu itu sia-sia." Kata Jongup.

Dia adalah orang yang sejak 5 tahun lalu bertemu denganku di tempat aku biasa menunggu Junhong. Dia memang tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur masalahku, tapi dia paham atas hal yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku selalu sendirian, kenapa aku selalu menolak orang lain, Jongup sangat mengerti tentang kesendirianku. Dia termasuk orang yang perhatian, hanya saja aku yang terlalu cuek padanya.

Sepulang kuliah aku pergi ke sebuah taman bermain yang sudah lama tidak di pakai, dulu ini adalah tempat favoritku dan Junhong ketika bermain. Dia pernah bilang bahwa jika kita berpisah nantinya maka kami akan bertemu kembali disini. Itulah kenapa aku selalu menunggunya disini.

Saat aku masuk ke sana, aku melihat seorang _namja_ berambut _Red Maroon_ duduk di ayunan yang biasanya ku duduki. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya ingin berbuat jahat padanya.

Detik berikutnya aku melihat orang-orang itu mencoba untuk mengambil tas _namja_ itu. Secara naluri aku segera berlari kesana dan mencoba membantu _namja_ itu.

" _Ya_! berhenti mengganggunya!." Seruku.

Para berandalan itu terlihat kesal dengan kedatanganku, salah satu dari mereka melepas tarikan pada tas _namja_ itu dan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku benar-benar benci jika harus berkelahi. Aku segera sigap menghindar ketika berandalan itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukulku. Tanpa menunggu lama aku sudah saling memukul dengan orang itu.

" _Ya_! pergilah dari sini!." Seruku pada _namja_ itu. Tapi _namja_ itu hanya menatapku dalam tatapan khawatir dan masih diam di tempatnya.

Sedangkan aku menjadi sedikit tidak sabaran, aku sudah terlanjur berkelahi, maka aku harus segera membereskan para pemalak-pemalak ini.

4 orang melawan satu, tentu saja aku tetap kalah. Ketika salah satu berandalan itu hendak memukulku, _namja_ yang tadi mencoba membantuku dengan memukulkan sebuah batu pada berandalan itu.

" Ayo kita pergi." Kataku sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman berandalan satunya. Aku segera menarik lengan _namja_ _Red Maroon_ itu dan berlari pergi dari sana.

Setelah kurasa aman, aku berhenti tak jauh dari blok _café_, setidaknya disini ramai, para berandalan itu tidak akan melakukan apapun pada kami.

" _Gwaenchanhnya_?." Tanyaku pada anak itu yang masih ngos-ngosan.

Dia mengangguk kecil padaku. " Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lagi pula kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak minta tolong?." Tanyaku.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah. " Sudahlah. Yang penting semua sudah baik-baik saja." Kataku.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disana?." Tanyaku. Karena setiap hari aku kesana aku tau tak banyak orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu di tempat sepi seperti itu.

Dia hanya diam dan menatap ke bawah. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. " Hey, kenapa tidak jawab?." Tanyaku mencoba membuatnya menatapku.

Dia tetap saja diam. " Kau… bisa bicara kan?." Tanyaku pelan tidak bermaksud tidak sopan.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. " Apa kau tinggal disini?." Tanyaku. Lalu dia menggeleng.

" Bersama siapa kau datang ke sini? Apa kau punya tempat tinggal?." Tanyaku lagi. Lalu dia menggeleng pelan.

Dia terlihat bukan seperti orang jalanan. Tapi aku bisa merasakan dia tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Apa benar anak ini tidak bisa bicara?.

" Baiklah, ayo kuantar ke kantor polisi, mereka pasti bisa membantumu." Kataku.

Dengan cepat dia menggeleng keras. " _Wae_?." Tanyaku.

Dia kembali menunduk dan menggeleng kecil. " Jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku bagaimana aku bisa tau?."

Dia hanya diam sambil memandangku. Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak polos yang tidak tau apapun. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" Bagaimana jika kau ke tempatku saja?." Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk setuju. " Baiklah. _Kajja_."

Selama perjalanan kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku jadi sedikit canggung dengannya, jika aku mengajaknya bicara dia juga tidak bisa bicara. Lalu sampai kapan dia akan terus bersamaku?.

" Hey berapa umurmu?." Tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menatapku dalam diam.

" 17?." Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

" 18? 19?." Tanyaku lagi tapi tetap di jawab dengan gelengan.

" 20?." Tanyaku lagi dengan sabar. Dia tetap menggeleng.

" Lalu berapa?." Tanyaku menyerah. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan dengan jarinya. " 22?." Tanyaku terkejut. Dia mengangguk.

" Kukira kau lebih muda dariku." Kataku.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanyaku kemudian.

Dia tidak menjawab. Kamipun kembali terdiam. Lalu aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa jika aku tidak tau namanya?.

Ketika kami sampai di rumah, dia terlihat semakin diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam di sudut mataku. Kenapa bisa aku menolongnya sampai sejauh ini? Padahal aku bukanlah orang yang mau peduli pada seseorang yang belum lama kukenal, bahkan pada Jongup-pun aku masih sering tidak peduli. lalu kenapa anak ini bisa membuatku seperti ini?.

" Apa kau lapar?." Tanyaku. Lalu dia menggeleng.

" Kau lelah? Ingin istirahat?." Tanyaku lagi. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

" Baiklah, untuk sementara kau bisa tidur di kamarku." Kataku sambil menuntunnya menuju kamarku.

" Tempat tidurku tingkat, aku akan tidur di bawah. Kau bisa pakai ranjang yang atas." Kataku. Dia membalas anggukan penuh terimakasih.

" Jika kau butuh sesuatu aku ada di _basement_." Kataku sambil berjalan keluar.

Aku berjalan menuju _basement_, disana aku banyak menghabiskan waktu luangku. Disana banyak sekali kenanganku bersama Junhong. Aku duduk di kursi piano dan memandang tuts-tuts piano dengan pandangan rindu. Aku masih ingat tangan-tangan kecil kami memainkan piano itu sepulang sekolah dulu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menaruh jemariku di atasnya bersiap memainkan. Tapi detik berikutnya tanganku terhenti. " Junhong-_ah_… jika kau memang masih mencintaiku seperti dulu, setidaknya datanglah padaku walau hanya sebentar. Walau aku hanya bisa menatapmu selama beberapa detik saja asal aku tau kau masih mengingatku aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini." Gumamku pelan.

Lalu aku memulai bermain piano, lagu yang dulu sering Junhong mainkan untukku, meski itu hanya lagu anak-anak yang sederhana, tapi itu membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

Aku terhenti pada kunci G. aku menekan beberapa kali tuts itu dan menemukan nadanya sedikit sumbang.

" Sepertinya piano ini sudah tua. Aku harus memperbaikinya secepat mungkin…" gumamku.

Aku menutup penutup tuts itu dan beranjak dari sana. " Kurasa aku juga harus mulai membersihkan tempat ini. Sudah mulai kotor dan berdebu." Gumamku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang _noona_-ku. " _Noona_ pulang jam berapa? Aku belum mengatakan padanya jika anak itu akan tinggal disini." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menelfon _noona_-ku.

Setelah aku berbicara dengannya di telfon dia bilang dia mengizinkan. _Noona_ memang bukan orang yang terlalu ribet dan pengatur. Karena sejak _appa_ dan _eomma_ memutuskan untuk pindah kembali ke Busan aku hidup dengannya di Seoul sendiri, jadi kami saling menjaga dan percaya saja. Lagipula dia juga terlalu cuek, dia bahkan tidak bisa memasak. Sehingga tiap hari aku harus membeli makanan di luar.

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk membongkar pianoku dan membetulkan beberapa nada yang ternyata ada yang sumbang juga. Memakan waktu lama untukku bisa membetulkan piano. Dulu aku pernah di ajari cara membetulkannya, tapi aku masih belum ahli.

" Haish… kenapa masih sumbang juga?." Gerutuku.

Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:30 malam. " Ya ampun sudah jam segini, bagaimana jika anak itu kelaparan?." Kataku panik sambil beranjak dari _basement_.

Ketika aku keluar dari _basement_, penciumanku di sambut dengan harum masakan yang enak. Aku segera menuju ke dapur dan aku melihat anak itu sedang memasak.

" Hey…" panggilku pelan. Tapi dia tidak menoleh.

" Hey!." Panggilku lagi sambil menepuk bahunya. Dia berbalik dengan sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum tipis padaku. " Apa kau yang memasak semua ini?." Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

" _Jinjjayo_? Wah _daebak_! Jika begini lebih baik aku hidup denganmu dari pada dengan _noona_-ku." Kataku senang. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan rumahan.

Dia tersenyum lega lalu segera menata makanan pada meja makan.

Tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. " Sepertinya _noona_ sudah datang." Kataku.

" Daehyun_ie_!." Seru _noona_ dari ruang tamu.

Lalu aku melihatnya datang menghampiriku dengan cepat. " Aku mencium bau yang enak." Kata _noona_ antusias.

" Haish… lepas dulu jaket dan sepatumu itu, barulah ikut makan." Kataku.

Tak butuh waktu lama menunggu _noona_ untuk kembali. " Waaah… aku lapar sekali. Siapa yang masak?." Tanya _noona_.

" Tunggu. Kuperkenalkan dulu. Dia anak yang kuceritakan tadi di telfon. Aku belum tau siapa namanya. Dia yang memasak semua makanan ini." Kataku sambil memperkenalkan _namja_ _Red Maroon_ itu.

Anak itu membungkuk hormat sejenak pada _noona_. " Kenapa tidak tau namanya?." Tanya _noona_ tidak mengerti.

" Dia tidak bicara sepatah katapun sejak aku bertemu dengannya tadi siang." Jawabku.

" _Jinjja_?." Tanya _noona_ tidak percaya. " Kau berasal dari mana?." Tanya _noona_ pada anak itu. Tapi anak itu hanya diam sambil memalingkan pandangan sedikit takut.

" Percuma. Dia tidak akan bicara. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya padanya." Kataku.

" Baiklah. Mungkin dia bisa menuliskan hal yang ingin ia katakan. Selain itu terimakasih banyak sudah memasak untuk kami. Kau boleh tinggal sampai kapanpun kau mau." Kata _noona_ dengan suara lantang dan ceria.

" Selamat makaaaannn~~" seru _noona_ gembira.

" Haish… _noona_ kau selalu saja nafsu pada makanan." Gerutuku.

Setelah makan malam selesai aku kembali menuju _basement_ untuk melanjutkan memperbaiki piano.

Sekitar tengah malam, kudengar pintu _basement_ terbuka, dan aku melihat _namja_ _Red Maroon_ itu masuk sambil mengintipku.

" Kau belum tidur?." Tanyaku sambil melihat jam dinding. Dia hanya diam sambil berjalan ke arahku, membuatku jadi kikuk karena dia tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaanku. " Yah, bisa kulihat kau belum tidur sih… " gumamku.

Dia berjalan menuju depan piano dan melihat piano itu dengan tatapan yang menyenangkan.

" Aku sedang memperbaikinya. Piano ini sudah sangat tua. Ada beberapa nada yang sumbang. Tapi aku masih belum selesai memperbaikinya." Kataku ketika dia mulai duduk di kursi piano.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tertarik. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil. Dia yang terus menatapku seperti itu membuatku jadi kembali kikuk. " Ke… kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?." Kataku.

Dia berdiri dan menulis sesuatu dia atas debu piano dengan jarinya.

' _APA RUSAKNYA PARAH_?.' Aku membacanya dan menjawab, " Ada 7 nada yang sumbang. Apa kau juga bisa bermain piano?."

Lalu dia mengangguk antusias. " Baiklah, biar kutunjukkan mana saja nada yang sumbang disini." Kataku sambil duduk di kursi piano.

Ketika aku hendak menekan tuts tiba-tiba tangannya menghentikanku. Aku terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya yang murung. " W… _waeyo_?." Tanyaku kaget.

Dia hanya menggeleng kecil. " Bukannya kau ingin tau nadanya?." Tanyaku bingung.

Dia kembali menggeleng, lalu kembali menulis di atas debu piano dengan jarinya lagi. ' _BISAKAH KAU KELUAR? AKU INGIN MENCOBA MEMPERBAIKI PIANO INI. SENDIRIAN_.'

" Kau bisa memperbaiki piano?." Tanyaku yang di jawab dengan anggukan.

" Kenapa aku harus keluar? Ini kan pianoku dan aku ingin lihat jika kau memang benar bisa melakukannya." Kataku.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan memaksa, lalu menarikku keluar dari _basement_.

" _Ya_! _ya_! tunggu dulu." Kataku sambil menahannya. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat. " Aku akan marah jika kau malah merusak pianonya. Ini adalah piano kesayanganku, karena piano ini adalah tempatku dulu bermain dengan orang yang kusuka." Kataku.

Dia terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kembali menarikku keluar dari _basement_, dan mengunci pintunya.

" Haish… anak itu benar-benar…" gerutuku. " Kenapa dia menyuruhku keluar? Harusnya itu kan hak-ku berada di dalam. Selain itu… apa benar dia bisu, aku bahkan tidak tau siapa namanya dan darimana asalnya… lalu aku harus berbuat apa padanya setelah ini?." Gumamku.

Aku menunggu hingga kurang lebih 1 jam. Lalu dia membuka pintu.

" Apa sudah selesai?." Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Aku segera duduk di kursi piano dan mengecek hasilnya. Dan aku terkejut nada-nada yang ia perbaiki benar-benar sudah kembali seperti semula.

" Bagaimana bisa kau memperbaikinya? Apa kau juga ahli musik?." Tanyaku antusias.

Dia menggeleng pelan. " Lalu darimana kau bisa memperbaiki piano?." Tanyaku bingung.

_' AKU SUKA PIANO. DAN AKU HANYA BISA BERMAIN PIANO_. _AKU PEKA PADA NADANYA_. _DAN AKU SERING MEMBETULKAN PIANO_.' Tulisnya lagi.

" Bermainlah piano untukku." Kataku.

Dia memandangku dengan pandangan terkejut, lalu dia menggeleng pelan. " _Gwaenchana_. Aku ingin tau seberapa kau menyukai piano sepertiku." Kataku sambil mempersilahkannya duduk di sebelahku.

Dia masih terlihat tidak yakin, lalu aku segera menariknya hingga duduk di kursi. Dia kembali menatapku.

" Aku akan menyanyi, dan kau akan mengiringi dengan piano." Kataku meyakinkan.

Lalu dia perlahan memainkan piano. Terlihat ragu dalam nadanya, tetapi lama-kelamaan nadanya semakin pasti. Tapi aku bisa menangkap ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bahagia saat itu. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika dia melantunkan lagu yang dulu sangat di sukai oleh Junhong. Lagu yang dulu Junhong pelajari tiap hari disini tetapi belum juga sempurna. Aku belum pernah melihat Junhong menyelesaikan lagu ini. Entah kenapa sosok _namja Red Maroon_ disampingku sekarang ini membuatku tenang dan rasa rinduku pada Junhong yang selalu terasa sesak menjadi sangat tenang saat ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk berfokus pada suaraku dan mulai menyanyi. Perasaanku begitu sangat bahagia, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Aku merasa aku bersama Junhong lagi.

Lagu selesai dengan sangat sempurna, dan sangat menakjubkan.

" Kau hebat!." Pujiku senang.

Dia tersenyum padaku sedikit malu. " Kau… mengingatkanku pada orang yang kucintai." Kataku. " Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum bahagia seperti ini." Lanjutku.

Dia menatapku dalam diam. Aku kembali tersenyum padanya. " Jika saja kau adalah dia, maka aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Bukan maksudku membandingkanmu dengannya. Hanya saja kau begitu mirip dengannya. Aku begitu merindukan mendengar suaranya yang ribut dan bersemangat." Kataku.

" Aku ingin tau siapa namamu." Kataku.

Dia terlihat bingung dan cemas. " _Wae_? Kau bisa menuliskannya seperti tadi." Kataku. Dia berdiri perlahan dan mulai menulis namanya di atas piano yang masih berdebu itu.

' _JELO_.'

" Jelo? Nama yang unik. Aku Daehyun. Jung Daehyun." Kataku sambil mengajaknya bersalaman.

Dia mengangguk pelan terlihat gugup sambil menjabat tanganku. " Kau memberi penampilan terbaik tadi." Pujiku lagi, lalu dia kembali tersenyum malu.

" Kurasa kita harus istirahat. Ayo kembali ke kamar." Ajakku.

Kamipun kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

.

.

.

Aku melihat sosok anak kecil sedang menangis disana sambil terus berkutat dengan telfon. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang anak itu rasakan saat itu, dia terlihat begitu hancur. " _Wae_! _Wae Junhong_-_ah_! _Kenapa kau tidak mau mengangkatnya_!." Seru anak itu ketika panggilannya di jawab untuk meninggalkan _voice mail_.

Dia mencoba sekali lagi dan tetap saja seperti itu. " _Junhong_-_ah_, _jika kau mendengar pesan ini kumohon balaslah_. _Hiks hiks_… _Kenapa kau pergi_? _Kenapa kau meninggalkanku_? _Kau bilang kau akan terus bersamaku_. A_ku sudah bersabar berminggu-minggu tanpa menemuimu_, dan _sekarang kau kembali ke Mokpo begitu saja_, _hiks hiks_… _kau jahat_! _Jika kau pergi karena aku terlalu lemah maka aku janji aku tidak akan menangis lagi_, _aku akan jadi kuat hiks hiks_… _asal kau jangan pergi_…" katanya.

Ya, itu adalah Daehyun yang dulu. Daehyun yang lemah, yang selalu dilindungi oleh Junhong. Ada rasa muak ketika aku melihatnya. Kenapa dulu aku begitu lemah? Kenapa orang yang kucintai yang harus melindungiku?.

" _Jika kau harus pergi untuk kebaikan_, _maka jangan temui aku jika cita-citamu belum terwujud_! _Aku_ _akan terus menunggumu di taman itu_, _sampai kapanpun_! _Itu adalah hukumanmu karena kau pergi meninggalkanku_! _Kelak aku yang akan melindungimu Junhong_-_ah_! _Aku janji_! _Kau harus menjadi dokter untukku_! _Hiks_… _hiks hiks_… _Pastikan kau akan kembali padaku_, _hanya padaku_… _Karena aku satu_-_satunya orang yang akan menjadi tempatmu pulang_…"

DEEGG!

" Junhong-_ah_!."

Aku terbangun dengan kacau, aku melihat Jelo dengan wajah khawatirnya di sebelahku yang sepertinya sedari tadi mencoba membangunkanku. Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Seolah aku melihat Junhong berada di depanku.

" _Kajima_… _Jebal kajima_…" racauku. " _Mianhae_ Junhong-_ah_… _mianhae_… aku sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu…"

Perlahan aku bisa merasakan Jelo mengusap punggungku dengan pelan dan menenangkanku.

" Bagaimanapun aku masih tetap menyayangimu… kembalilah…." Kataku.

Jelo perlahan melepas pelukanku dan memandangaku dengan pandanganan yang menenangkan sambil mengelus rambutku pelan. kemudian dia mengambil pen dari meja dan menulis sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

' _TENANGLAH_. _KURASA KAU SANGAT LELAH_. _KAU BUTUH BANYAK ISTIRAHAT_.'

Aku melirik jam dinding dan ternyata masih subuh. Aku kembali menyelimuti badanku dengan selimut. Jelo tersenyum kecil padaku.

" Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku—"

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba menyampaikan bahwa aku harus kembali tidur.

Hal yang amat kutakutkan ketika tidur adalah memimpikan kembali masa-masa bersama Junhong. Membuatku terbangun dengan rasa penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan. Aku masih belum bisa mengobati rasa menyesalku.

.

.

.

.

.

" Padahal seingatku kutaruh di meja, tapi kenapa tidak ada…" gumamku sambil mencoba mencari-cari ke bawah tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku, lalu kulihat Jelo ada di belakangku dengan ekpresi bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kulakukan.

" Kukira kau sedang makan dengan _noona_. Aku masih mencari sesuatu." Kataku.

Dengan cepat dia menulis di lantai dengan spidol yang sekarang sering ia bawa-bawa. ' _MWONDE_?.'

" Kalung. Sebuah kalung berbentuk salib berwarna hitam. Aku sering memakainya. Aku harus menemukannya, itu adalah kalung yang sama seperti yang di pakai oleh Junhong…" kataku. " Memang sudah tidak bagus lagi karena sering kupakai. Tapi aku tetap harus menyimpannya." Lanjutku.

' _AKAN KUBANTU CARI_.' Tulisnya.

" Terimakasih Jelo-_yah_…" kataku senang.

Kamipun segera mancari selama setengah jam dan yang menemukannya adalah Jelo. Aku sangat lega kalung itu ketemu. Karena aku tidak ingin semua benda yang terhubung dengan Junhong hilang.

" Dimana kau menemukannya?." Tanyaku.

Lalu dia menunjuk ke sudut bawah meja belajarku. " Syukurlah ketemu. Terimakasih banyak Jelo-_yah_." Kataku sambil memeluknya sejenak.

" Sepertinya _noona_ sudah selesai makan. Akan kutraktir makan di luar." Kataku.

Dia mengangguk setuju. Kamipun segera pergi berdua. Beberapa hari terakhir aku dan Jelo memang sering menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua. Meski dia tidak bisa berbicara aku tidak keberatan jika dia harus menulis apa yang ingin ia katakan ketika kami bicara.

Dia sudah tinggal selama 5 hari di rumah. Aku belum menanyakan kapan dia akan pergi, dan kemana tujuannya. Tapi ada satu perasaan yang tak bisa kucegah bahwa aku merasa sangat nyaman bersama Jelo. Semakin lama aku semakin melihat sisi Junhong pada dirinya. Seolah dia memperlakukanku seperti ketika dulu Junhong melindungiku dan membantuku dalam banyak hal. Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri juga bahwa aku merasa aku belum berubah, aku masih sama seperti Daehyun yang dulu, Daehyun yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan Junhong. Dan aku merasa takut aku akan menyukai Jelo karena dia mirip dengan Junhong. Aku masih ingin terus menetapkan hatiku untuk Junhong seorang.

" Aku ingin Tanya sesuatu." Kataku ketika kami berada di _café_. Dia mengangguk.

" Sebenarnya kau berasal darimana? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?." Tanyaku.

Dia menulis di kertas lagi. Meja kami sudah bertebaran beberapa lembar kertas yang ia gunakan untuk menulis.

' _AKU DATANG UNTUK MELIHAT SALAH SATU MANTAN MURIDKU YANG TINGGAL DISINI_.'

Aku sedikit terkejut. Murid?. " Kau seorang guru?." Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk lalu kembali menulis.

' _AKU MENGAJAR UNTUK ANAK PENYANDANG TUNA RUNGU DAN TUNA WICARA_.'

" _Jinjjayo_? Kau hebat sekali! Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengajari mereka jika kau sendiri tidak berbicara? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." kataku.

Dia mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum. ' _TUHAN MEMBERIKU SESEORANG YANG BISA MENGUATKANKU HINGGA AKU BISA BANGKIT DAN BISA MENJADI ORANG YANG BERGUNA UNTUK PENYANDANG CACAT LAINNYA. TUHAN BEKERJA DENGAN CARANYA, DAN AKU BERUSAHA DENGAN CARAKU UNTUK MEREKA_.'

Aku tersenyum kagum padanya. " Aku bisa mengerti betapa susahnya jika seseorang tidak dapat mendengar dan berbicara. Kau benar-benar hebat. Bahkan kau bisa mengajari orang lain." Pujiku senang.

' _AKU INGIN MENGABDIKAN DIRI UNTUK PARA PENYANDANG CACAT_. _AKU MASIH BELUM BISA MENGAJAR DI TEMPAT YANG TETAP_, _DAN AKU INGIN LEBIH BANYAK LAGI MENGAJARI ANAK-ANAK YANG BERNASIB SEPERTIKU_.'

Aku kembali tersangjung, dia benar-benar terus membuatku terkesan. " Jadi kau masih mengajar anak-anak penyandang cacat dalam jumlah yang sedikit ya? kenapa kau tidak bekerja di tempat rehabilitasi? Seoul punya tempat rehabilitasi yang cukup besar, kau bisa bekerja disana." Kataku.

Dia kembali menuliskan jawabannya dalam kertas. ' _ANI_. _AKU INGIN BISA BEKERJA DI LUAR NEGRI_. _DISANA AKU BISA BERTEMU BANYAK PENYANDANG CACAT DARI BERBAGAI NEGARA_. _SEOUL SUDAH MEMILIKI BANYAK PEKERJA YANG BERBAKAT_.' Jawabnya.

" Lalu dimana tempatmu tinggal? Dan kenapa kau berada di taman waktu itu?." Tanyaku.

Dia terlihat berfikir selama beberapa saat lalu mengambil penanya dan kembali menulis. ' _AKU DATANG KE SEOUL DAN LANGSUNG MENEMUI MURIDKU_, _KEMUDIAN AKU BERISTIRAHAT DISANA_. _AKU AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT LAGI_. _TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENGIZINKANKU TINGGAL DI TEMPATMU_.'

" Jadi begitu. Aku sempat bingung harus bagaimana saat itu. Kapan kau akan pergi?." Tanyaku. Sesungguhnya aku sedikit kecewa jika dia akan pergi lebih cepat.

Aku menunggunya menulis jawaban. Setelah itu dia menggeser kertasnya padaku. ' _SECEPAT MUNGKIN_, _SETELAH AKU SELESAI DENGAN URUSANKU DISINI_.' Jawabnya.

" Jika kau akan pergi aku akan mengantarmu. Aku benar-benar merasa senang sudah ditemani olehmu. Selain itu apa kau punya ponsel? Agar aku bisa menghubungimu."

Dia terlihat sedikit enggan ketika menulis jawabannya kali ini. ' _AKU TIDAK SUKA MEMAKAI PONSEL. KARENA ITU AKU JARANG MENGGUNAKANNYA_. _BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MENGHUBUNGIMU NANTI_.' Jawabnya.

Aku membacanya dengan sedikit bingung. " _Waeyo_? Meski kita tidak bisa saling berbicara lewat telfon, kita bisa saling mengirim pesan kan? Tapi jika kau ingin seperti itu aku akan berikan nomor ponselku." Kataku sambil menuliskan nomor ponselku untuknya.

" Pastikan kau menghubungiku jika kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang kau inginkan. Kau punya hati yang mulia." Kataku. Dia mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain. Kau mau ikut?." Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk bersemangat. " Baiklah, tunggu di luar, aku akan segera membayar _bill_-nya ke kasir." Kataku.

Diapun segera berjalan ke luar. Lalu aku kulihat Jelo lupa membawa bukunya. " Jelo!." Panggilku. Tapi dia tidak menoleh dan terus berjalan menuju pintu.

" _Ya_! Jelo-_yah_! Bukumu tertinggal!." Seruku lagi tapi dia malah lanjut pergi keluar.

" Haish, masa tidak dengar sih…" gumamku sambil mengambil bukunya dan segera menuju kasir.

Setelah itu aku segera menemuinya di depan _café_. " Hey, ini bukumu tertinggal." Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Dia terlihat terkejut, lalu melihat bukunya yang kupegang, lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengambilnya.

" Baiklah, ayo sekarang berangkat." Kataku.

Kamipun segera menunggu _bus_ di halte terdekat. " Hmmm… aku ingin sekali beli permen kapas. Dulu aku selalu beli permen kapas dengan Junhong setiap pulang sekolah." Kataku sambil menceritakan sedikit cerita masa kecilku padanya. Dia mendengarkanku dengan penuh perhatian. " Tapi setelah beberapa hari terus makan permen kapas, aku terkena batuk karena terlalu banyak makan permen itu. Lalu sejak itu Junhong tidak membolehkanku makan permen kapas." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian _bus_ datang, dan kami segera naik. " Jelo-_yah_, apa kau punya orang yang sangat sangat kau cintai?." Tanyaku ingin tau. Dia mengangguk.

" _Nuguchyo_?." Tanyaku. Dia mengambil bukunya dan kembali menulis.

' _DIA ORANG YANG SANGAT SEDERHANA_, _TAPI_… _DIA JUGA ORANG PALING TAMPAN_, _DAN SANGAT BAIK_. _DIA BEGITU POLOS DAN CEROBOH_. _DIA ORANG YANG MEMBUATKU MASIH BISA HIDUP HINGGA HARI INI_.'

" _Jinjjayo_? Lalu apa dia selalu bersamamu? Jika kau pergi ke luar negri bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya? Berada jauh dari orang yang kau cintai itu adalah suatu hal yang amat sulit untuk di lakukan." Kataku.

Dia kembali menulis. ' _SELAMA KAMI SALING MEMIKIRKAN SATU SAMA LAIN_, _MAKA SEMUA AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA_. _MESKI AKU PERGI JAUH_, _AKU PASTI AKAN BERTEMU LAGI DENGANNYA_. _AKU TIDAK TAKUT BERPISAH DENGANNYA. KARENA KAMI SALING MENCINTAI_.'

" Humph… Aku iri sekali pada orang itu. Seandainya aku bisa seperti itu dengan orang yang kucintai…" kataku.

' _KURASA ORANG YANG AMAT KAU CINTAI ITU SANGAT BERUNTUNG MEMILIKI ORANG YANG SETIA MENUNGGUNYA PULANG SEPERTIMU_. _PASTI DIA SANGAT BERHARGA BAGIMU_.' Katanya di kertas. Lalu aku tersenyum lebar.

" _Geureom_! Hanya aku seorang yang boleh memilikinya. Dia amat sangat berharga bagiku. Sampai matipun aku mau menunggunya." Kataku bersemangat. " Aku rasa dia juga sangat merindukanku, hanya saja dia masih belum bisa kembali. Ketika semua sudah tepat, maka dia akan kembali padaku." Lanjutku.

Dia tertawa kecil padaku, lalu kembali menulis. ' _DIA PASTI AKAN SANGAT MENYESAL MEMBUATMU SEPERTI INI_. _DIA ORANG YANG BODOH SUDAH MEMBUATMU MENUNGGU BEGITU LAMA_.' Tulisnya.

" Tapi… kurasa aku juga bersalah. Aku menghukumnya seperti itu. Aku terlalu bodoh." Kataku pelan.

' _WAE_?.'

" Setelah lama aku tidak di perbolehkan menemuinya waktu itu, tiba-tiba aku mengetahui dia pindah ke luar kota tanpa pamit, dan aku menjadi begitu marah. Aku meninggalkan pesan padanya dan mengatakan jika dia tidak boleh menemuiku jika cita-citanya belum terwujud. Mungkin jika aku tidak mengatakan hal itu dia bisa kembali padaku lebih cepat. Menjadi dokter bukanlah hal yang mudah. Karena itu aku sangat sabar menunggunya hingga 15 tahun terlewati. Tak seharipun aku tidak merindukannya, dan tak seharipun aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang kukatakan waktu itu." Kataku.

" Aku berharap dia melanggar janji itu dan menemuiku." Lanjutku.

Jelo menggenggam kedua tanganku seolah mencoba menguatkanku dan menghiburku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum terimakasih.

' _MUNGKIN KALIAN SAMA_-_SAMA SALING MENGHUKUM DIRI SENDIRI_. _SEMUA SUDAH TERJADI_, _TAPI AKU YAKIN HAL ITU AKAN SEMAKIN MEMBUAT KALIAN BERDUA TAK AKAN TERPISAHKAN KETIKA KALIAN BERTEMU NANTI_.' Katanya dalam bukunya.

" _Geurae_… Tuhan punya jalan yang indah untuk kami berdua." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami tiba di taman bermain yang saat itu sangat padat pengunjung.

" Itu disana! Permen kapas!." Seruku sambil menunnjuk pedagang permen kapas yang di kelilingi beberapa anak kecil yang sudah berbaris mengantri.

Aku menarik Jelo kesana dengan bersemangat. Lalu kamipun segera mengantri di belakangan anak-anak kecil. Setelah menunggu sampailah pada giliran kami.

" _Ahjussi_, aku beli tiga—"

Tiba-tiba Jelo menghentikanku. Dia menggeleng dan memperingatkanku bahwa tidak boleh makan banyak permen kapas.

" _Waeyo_?." Rengekku.

' _NANTI JIKA TENGGOROKANMU SAKIT BAGAIMANA_? _KAU SUDAH CERITA KAN TADI_?.' Tulisnya dengan cepat di telapak tanganku.

" Huft! _Arasseo_! _Ahjussi_, aku beli satu saja." Kataku.

Setelah itu kami melihat banyak pengunjung yang menuju ke biang lala yang raksasa tak jauh dari situ. Jelo terlihat sangat senang melihatnya.

" Kau mau naik?." Tanyaku.

Jelo mengangguk cepat. " Kalau begitu _kajja_ kita kesana." Kataku.

Kamipun segera naik ke biang lala. " Karena permen kapasnya tadi hanya beli satu maka kita berbagi saja." Kataku sambil menawarkan permen kapas itu. Dia mengangguk senang.

Jelo terlihat menikmati sekali melihat pemandangan seluruh taman bermain dari atas. Aku seperti mengajak seorang anak kecil yang belum pernah main ke taman bermain.

Ketika aku memakan permen kapasnya, bersamaan Jelo juga menggigit di sisi lainnya. Kami sama-sama terkejut dan mata kami saling bertemu. Beberapa saat aku terasa seperti melihat mata Junhong yang dulu. Kurasakan jantungku berpacu dengan cepat detik itu.

Seolah aku sangat menikmati detik itu. Dan kami di kejutkan dengan biang lala yang agak bergoyang karena laju putaran poros besi rodanya. Aku dan Jelo sama-sama menarik diri dan mencoba untuk bersikap wajar setelah beberapa detik tadi.

Lalu kami saling bertatapan dengan pandangan canggung. " Ka… kau bisa makan permen kapasnya jika kau mau." Kataku sambil menyodorkan permen kapas itu dengan kikuk padanya.

Dia menggeleng pelan lalu menulis di telapak tangannya dan ditunjukkan padaku. ' _KITA BAGI BERSAMA SAJA_.'

" _Geurae_…" kataku sambil tersenyum, mencoba mengembalikan suasana.

Setelah turun dari biang lala kami bermain banyak sekali permainan disana. Entah kenapa aku begitu bahagia menghabiskan waktuku bersama Jelo. Diam-diam aku sangat mengaguminya, aku sangat damai ketika bersamanya. Dan aku senang ketika aku bisa menggandeng tangannya dengan erat. Apakah ini dosa? Apa Junhong akan marah padaku?.

' _AKU INGIN ISTIRAHAT SEBENTAR_.' Katanya ketika kami turun dari salah satu wahana.

Aku mencari-cari tempat duduk di sekitar sana. " Itu, kita duduk saja disana." Kataku sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang kosong.

Dia mengikuti langkahku hingga disana. " Kau haus?." Tanyaku. Lalu dia mengangguk pelan.

" Tunggulah disini. Akan kubelikan sesuatu." Kataku.

Aku segera pergi untuk membeli soda tak jauh dari sana dan segera kembali. " _Yeogi_." Kataku sambil memberikan sodanya.

Aku kembali duduk di sampingnya. " Jelo-_yah_." Panggilku sambil menyenggolnya pelan. Dia menatapku menungguku bicara. " Apa kau senang?." Tanyaku.

Dia terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan kertasnya lagi dan menulis. ' _PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU_? _TENTU AKU SENANG_.' Jawabnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Aku seperti kembali pada masa kecil. Aku merasa aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu di taman waktu itu. Seolah hal-hal menyesakkan yang kurasakan selama 15 tahun ini bisa hilang begitu saja. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu." Kataku.

Dia tersenyum padaku lalu kembali menulis. ' _TERIMAKASIH __JUGA __KARENA BISA MENERIMAKU_.' Katanya. Tapi ada sekelebatan ekspresi sedih terlihat di wajahnya. Setiap kali aku melihat ekspresi itu di wajahnya, aku merasa khawatir dan seolah ingin melakukan apapun agar tak ada kesedihan yang akan ia rasakan lagi.

" Apa ada hal yang membuatmu sedih?." Tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum padaku. ' _KURASA KITA HARUS PULANG_, _NOONA_-_MU PASTI SANGAT LAPAR SETELAH PULANG KERJA_.' Tulisnya.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu." Kataku sambil kembali menggandengnya.

Kamipun segera kembali pulang. Dia memasak banyak makanan hari itu. Aku memperhatikannya di dapur. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang salah pada Jelo. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak kami kembali dari taman bermain. Jika aku bertanya dia pasti akan menyembunyikannya. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

" Hey…" panggilku. Dia terlihat masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

" Hey. Jelo!." Panggilku lebih keras sambil menepuk bahunya agak keras. Dan dia terjingkat kaget dan tidak sengaja pisau yang ia pegang mengiris ujung jarinya.

" Ahh! _Appo_!." Serunya.

Seketika itu aku benar-benar terkejut. Baru saja dia berbicara dengan baik. Rasanya aku tak bisa menggerakkan anggota badanku karena masih _shock_.

" Je… Jelo… kau… bisa bicara?." Kataku tidak percaya.

Dia terlihat ketakutan menatapku, salah satu tangannya menutupi bibirnya dengan gemetar.

" Jarimu." Kataku panik ketika melihat darah segar terus mengalir deras dari jarinya. " Biar kulihat." Kataku mencoba meraih tangannya. Tapi dia menghentikanku.

" A… _andwae_…" katanya.

" Jelo-_yah_, kau bisa bicara? Kenapa—"

Tiba-tiba dia berlari keluar dari dapur. " Jelo! Tunggu!." Seruku sambil mengejarnya. Tapi dengan cepat dia keluar dari rumah. Aku mencoba mengejarnya sebisa mungkin. Tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya beberapa blok dari rumahku.

" Jeloo!." Seruku di tengah nafasku yang habis setelah berlari. " Jeloo!." Seruku lagi.

Aku merasa benar-benar bingung harus apa. Kenapa dia berpura-pura bisu? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya padaku? Siapa dia sebenarnya?.

Setelah terus mencari kemana-mana dan tidak berhasil menemukannya, dengan kecewa aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Jelo. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali?. Meski aku mencarinya keluar dia pasti bersembunyi untuk menghindariku.

" Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?." Seruku frustasi.

Aku mencoba bersabar dan menunggunya hingga tengah malam, tapi dia tidak juga kembali. Aku terus berada di _basement_. Beberapakali _noona_ menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku tapi aku menolak untuk di ganggu, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa jika Jelo kembali dia baru bisa masuk ke _basement_ untuk memberitahuku.

Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu. Apa dia baik-baik saja diluar sana? Apa tak ada orang yang mengganggunya? Apa dia akan kembali kesini? Bagaimana jika dia tidak pernah kembali lagi?.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terkejut ketika terbangun dan sadar bahwa aku tak sengaja tertidur ketika aku menunggu Jelo kembali pulang. Aku masih tetap berada di _basement_. Dan kulihat sudah pukul 7 pagi. Aku bangkit dan beranjak dari sofa, tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa ada yang menyelimutiku. Seingatku aku tidak membawa selimut kesini tadi malam. Apa _noona_ masuk?.

Ketika aku akan keluar aku menangkap sebuah benda yang ada di atas piano. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati piano dengan perasaan yang semakin tidak karuan. Aku melihat sebuah kalung salib hitam tergeletak disana dan ada sebuah kertas kecil di sebelahnya.

Tanganku gemetar ketika mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Takut yang tertulis disana adalah hal yang tidak kusukai.

Aku terkejut ketika membacanya. Hanya ada 2 kata. ' _MIANHAE DAEHYUN_-_AH_.'

Aku melihat bahwa kalung salib milikku masih kupakai. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang ketika aku memandang kalung yang ada di atas piano. Kalung yang sama seperti yang kupakai.

Aku berlari keluar dari _basement_. Dan aku melihat _noona_ dengan wajah khawatirnya. Dia langsung menghampiriku dengan cepat.

" _Ya_! bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? kau membuatku sangat khawatir dari semalam! Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk ke _basement_? Selain itu dimana Jelo? Kenapa dia tidak ada?." Tanya _noona_ dengan cepat dengan nada tingginya.

" Di.. dia tidak kembali?."

" Mana kutau, ketika aku bangun tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Semalampun aku juga tidak melihatnya bersamamu! Dimana dia?."

" A… aku—"

" Selain itu apa kau tidak merasa mengingatnya? Sejak 2 hari lalu aku memikirkan seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Dan aku baru saja ingat tadi, tidakkah dia mirip dengan teman masa kecilmu itu? Choi Junhong?." Kata _noona_.

Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Selama beberapa detik banyak sekali _flashback_-_flashback_ dari beberapa hari lalu sejak aku pertama bertemu dengannya di taman, menyadari banyak sekali tanda yang tersirat bahwa dia adalah Junhong, kepalaku terasa pening sekali. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun saat itu. Kakiku terasa begitu lemas. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Sesak sekali.

Dia adalah Junhong! Jelo adalah Junhong! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kenapa dia berbohong padaku? Kenapa dia menutupi kebenarannya?.

" Daehyun-_ah_… _Gwaenchanhnya_? Apa dia… adalah Junhong?." Tanya _noona_ pelan.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Aku benar-benar bodoh…" kataku frustasi.

" Jadi memang benar itu dia. Apa dia pergi?." Tanya _noona_.

" _Nde_… dia pergi lagi. Dia pergi meninggalkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan… apa yang harus kulakukan _noona_…" kataku. Aku bisa mendengar suaraku bergetar dan mataku memanas. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenalinya?.

_Noona_ memelukku dengan erat. " Dia pasti punya alasan untuk semua ini Daehyun-_ah_… jangan menyerah. Dia pasti akan kembali." Kata _noona_.

Aku menangis sangat keras di pelukan _noona_. Rasanya sangat sakit seperti ketika dulu dia meninggalkanku untuk yang pertamakalinya. Dan sekarang dia kembali meninggalkanku tanpa alasan apapun. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, setidaknya aku harus tau alasannya.

" Tenanglah… Dia pasti memberi alasan yang jelas padamu. Tunggulah…" kata _noona_.

Selama beberapa hari setelah itu aku tidak masuk kuliah. Aku terus saja di kamar, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Junhong. Mencoba kembali menguatkan diriku sendiri untuk berpegang teguh padanya. Aku bisa gila jika aku tidak segera mendapat jawaban dan penjelasan dari semua yang terjadi.

" Jung Daehyun! Apa kau tau kau membuatku sangat khawatir! Kau tidak pergi kuliah dan kau juga tidak mau makan! Apa kau menghukum diri sendiri? Lihatlah dirimu! Kau seperti tidak punya semangat hidup." Marah _noona_.

Aku hanya terdiam, dan mengganti posisi tidurku memunggunginya. " _Ya_! jangan bersikap keras kepala! Jika _appa_ dan _eomma_ tau mereka pasti akan ikut khawatir padamu!." Kata _noona_.

" Maka jangan beritau pada mereka." Sahutku tidak peduli.

Aku mendengar _noona_ menghela nafas panjang, lalu aku merasakan dia duduk di tempat tidurku. " Daehyun_ie_…" panggilnya kalem. " Kita tidak pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Junhong 15 tahun lalu, ataupun beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku yakin Junhong pasti akan menjelaskan semua padamu. Buktinya dia datang padamu setelah 15 tahun kan?. " kata _noona_.

Aku terdiam lama. " Jika aku harus menunggu hingga aku tua itu bukan masalah untukku." Kataku. " … aku hanya ingin diberitau apa yang menjadi alasannya pergi. Aku terus menerus menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan beban itu hingga aku tua nanti…" lanjutku.

_Noona_ mengelus rambutku dengan perlahan. " Aku rasa Junhong juga menanggung beban yang sama sepertimu. Itulah kenapa dia memilih pergi. Junhong pasti punya alasan yang tepat. Kalian hanya salah paham, dan tak ingin menyakiti satu sama lain." Kata _noona_ mencoba menyabarkan keadaanku.

Aku terdiam lama mencoba lebih tenang. " Tinggalkan saja makanannya di meja. Nanti akan kumakan." Kataku.

" Kau harus memakannya." Kata _noona_ memastikan. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamarku.

Meski aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Junhong. Meski aku marah padanya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya pada apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku sadar kami sama-sama seorang anak yang tersesat yang masih harus dituntun untuk mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan agar bisa bersikap dewasa.

Perlahan mataku terpejam, terasa sangat berat setelah beberapa hari tidak tidur karena terus memikirkan Junhong. Aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering tapi kesadaranku lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya. Karena sejak kemarin Jongup terus saja menghubungiku.

Aku terbangun ketika aku mendengar suara berisik _noona_ yang terus menerus memanggilku. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan _noona_ mengguncang badanku, dan aku terbangun dengan kesal.

" _Noona_! Aku ingin istirahat! _Wae irae_?." Kesalku.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu?." Tanya _noona_.

" Mana aku bisa dengar jika aku tidur. " Gerutuku.

" Kau harus mengangkatnya, itu sangat mengganggu. _Paliwah_!." Kata _noona_ kemudian dia kembali keluar.

Aku segera mengambil ponselku. Dan yang tertera bukan nomor Jongup, tapi nomor yang disembunyikan.

" _Nugu_?." Gumamku. Lalu aku mengangkatnya.

" _Yobosae_—"

[[ Daehyun-_ah_… _na_ Junhong_ie_…]]

Seketika itu rasa kantuk yang tadi masih kurasakan entah sekarang sirna kemana. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ini adalah suara Junhong aku sangat mengenali suara itu. Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang.

" Junhong_ie_! Syukurlah kau menelfon! Aku senang sekali aku—"

[[ … Maaf Daehyun_ie_… aku pergi begitu saja—]]

" _Gwaenchana_… Asal kau mau kembali aku—"

[[ … aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dari sini—]]

" Kau berada dimana? Ayo kita bertemu, apa kau mendengarku sekarang?."

[[ Mungkin sekarang kau menjawab telfonku dan berbicara, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.]]

" A… apa maksudmu? _Waeyo_? Kenapa—"

[[ Seperti yang kau dengar sekarang, aku memang bisa bicara, aku tidak bisu. Tapi sudah sangat lama aku menjadi seorang tuna rungu…]] katanya.

DEEGG!

Saat itu juga rasanya hatiku mencelos. Kenapa bisa dia menjadi tuli? Lalu selama ini bagaimana dia bisa mendengarku?.

[[ … karena itu, tolong dengarkan semua alasanku. Aku tau kau ingin mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi selama 15 tahun lalu dan kenapa aku pergi dan berbohong padamu beberapa hari yang lalu.]]

Rasanya aku merasa bersalah sekali tidak mengetahui kondisi Junhong yang sebenarnya.

[[… pertama, kenapa aku berpura-pura menjadi bisu, itu karena aku tidak ingin kau mendengar suaraku karena aku tau kau pasti bisa dengan mudah mengenaliku. Aku kembali ke Seoul untuk menemuimu sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan _study_-ku menjadi dokter. Aku mewarnai rambutku agar kau juga tidak bisa mengenaliku, aku melanggar hukuman yang kau berikan karena aku sangat ingin menemuimu, itulah kenapa aku datang padamu sebagai orang lain... aku sangat takut kau akan membenciku dan tidak menerimaku lagi, atau bahkan aku takut… kau tidak mau menerimaku karena aku tuli.]] katanya. Apa yang membuatnya berfikir sampai sejauh itu? Aku tidak mungkin membencinya. Aku tidak akan bisa membenci orang yang kucintai.

[[ Kenapa aku bisa menjadi tuli, itu karena 15 tahun yang lalu… tiba-tiba aku mengalami sakit parah selama berhari-hari. Aku menyuruh _eomma_ dan _appa_ untuk tidak membiarkanmu menemuiku karena aku tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini. Aku tidak bangun hingga 3 hari, dan ternyata aku terlambat untuk diberi pertolongan karena sebelumnya aku menolak untuk di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Akibatnya telingaku mengalami infeksi dan aku menjadi tuli permanen…]]

Rasanya saat itu aku didera rasa sakit yang amat sangat dengan semua cerita yang kudengar, kenapa bisa aku tidak mengetahui hal yang amat sangat penting. Bahkan keadaan Junhong saat itu benar-benar parah, dan aku tidak tau akan hal itu.

[[ ... ketika aku bangunpun aku juga tidak bisa melihat… aku begitu terpuruk, aku terus saja menangis… aku malu jika bertemu denganmu dengan keadaan seperti itu, karena aku tidak lagi bisa melindungimu dengan baik. Tapi aku bersyukur kondisi mataku akhirnya membaik. Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa mendengar. Aku amat merindukan suaramu, dan nada-nada piano yang selalu kita alunkan bersama ketika kita berada di _basement_. Tak ada yang tau bagaimana rasa putus asa-ku kala itu. Kemudian _eomma_ memberi alat bantu dengar untukku. Aku memang bisa mendengar dengan alat itu, tapi aku tidak ingin menggunakannya ketika bersamamu. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rehabilitasi untuk belajar cara membaca gerak bibir dan banyak hal mengenai tunga rungu. Aku berfikir bahwa aku harus menguasai hal itu dan kemudian aku bisa kembali menemuimu. Itulah kenapa aku memilih untuk pindah jauh darimu. Tapi percayalah, semua itu kulakukan untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindungimu lagi…]] katanya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena aku meninggalkan pesan secara sepihak pada Junhong karena aku tidak mengetahui kondisinya saat itu.

[[ … Aku tau kau marah. Aku memang sangat keras kepala waktu itu. Ketika aku mendengar pesan suara darimu aku benar merasa sangat sedih, aku menyesal karena tidak memberitaumu alasannya. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena meninggalkanmu. Aku tau kau pasti sangat terluka, karena itu kau menghukumku. Ini semua bukan salahmu Daehyun_ie_… ini semua salahku karena aku terlalu ingin melindungimu.]]

" _Mianhae_… _Mianhae_ Junhong-_ah_…" kataku pelan, meski dia tidak bisa mendengar permintamaafanku, aku berharap dia bisa tau jika aku sangat menyesal.

[[ Selama 15 tahun aku berusaha menguasai bahasa isyarat, dan membaca gerak bibir, aku bertemu banyak orang tanpa menggunakan alat bantu dengar, dan aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan meraka cukup baik. Tapi itu hanya jika aku bertatap muka dengan mereka. Ketika aku mendapat beasiswa untuk menjadi dokter di luar negri aku sangat senang karena sebentar lagi cita-citaku akan terwujud. Tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Kuputuskan untuk menjengukmu sebentar di Seoul. Dan seperti yang kau katakan, kau tetap menungguku disana. Meski aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, tapi aku juga merasa sedih karena aku sudah membuatmu seperti itu. Kau bersabar menungguku tiap hari meski kau tidak tau apakah aku akan datang atau tidak. Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kau tidak menyerah padaku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga hari ini. Kau, Jung Daehyun.]]

[[ … Ketika kau membawaku kembali ke rumahmu, aku merasa aku kembali pulang ke rumah. Aku terus saja berada dalam keadaan bahagia dan sedih. Karena meski aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, aku harus pergi lagi meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak pernah berhenti belajar piano sejak aku pergi dulu. Tapi aku merasa gugup sekali ketika aku harus mengiringimu bernyanyi tanpa aku bisa mendengar nada piano itu. Aku… sangat ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan alat bantu dengarku. Aku memakainya ketika membetulkan pianomu. Aku juga sangat menyayangi piano itu sama sepertimu. Karena itu aku memaksamu keluar agar aku bisa memakai alat bantu dengarku. Selama 15 tahun aku juga memendam rasa rindu dan sesal, sama sepertimu. Ketika aku melihatmu tidak bahagia, aku merasa sudah gagal membahagiakanmu. Aku lega kau juga merindukanku Daehyun_ie_… Aku sangat bahagia menghabiskan waktuku yang sebentar itu denganmu. Meski hanya beberapa hari tapi rasanya bisa mengobati kerinduan selama 15 tahun.]]

Aku mengingat seberapa dekat aku dengan Junhong saat itu, tapi aku tidak peka dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Betapa bodohnya aku.

[[ Daehyun_ie_… aku tidak bisa kembali padamu sekarang. Aku akan pergi jauh untuk menyelesaikan hukumanku. Aku akan menjadi dokter dan membantu banyak tuna wicara dan tuna rungu. Aku akan membuatmu bangga. Setelah itu barulah aku bisa kembali untuk bisa bersamamu. Aku akan bisa menjagamu dengan baik nantinya. Maukah… kau bersabar sedikit lagi untukku? Maukah… kau menunggu seorang Choi Junhong yang memiliki banyak keterbatasan ini. Aku memang tidak tau sampai kapan aku berada di Amerika. Tapi aku pasti akan pulang. Karena hanya kau seorang tempatku berpulang…]] katanya.

" _Arasseo_… Aku akan menunggumu Junhong_ie_… Sampai kapanpun akan kutunggu." Kataku tulus.

[[ Setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa menghubungimu lagi. Kita akan bertemu setelah aku menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. _Geokjeongma_… kita berdua akan baik-baik saja. Setelah aku kembali nanti aku akan bermain piano jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Aku akan memasakkan banyak makanan yang lebih enak untukmu. Kutinggalkan kalung itu bersamamu, untuk kau berikan padaku lagi ketika aku kembali. Hukumanmu adalah menungguku hingga pulang nanti.]]

Aku tersenyum lega. Meski kami terpisah karena kesalahan kami sendiri, aku merasa dengan ini aku dan Junhong akan semakin tak terpisahkan. Kami memiliki komitmen yang sangat teguh, meski tahun-tahun terlewati komitmen itu akan selalu ada.

[[ _Saranghae_… Jung Daehyun…]] katanya. Detik berikutnya sambunggan telfon itu terputus.

" _Nado saranghae_ Junhong_ie_." Balasku pelan.

Aku menutup telfonku dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Aku sudah mendapat jawabannya. Tak ada lagi hal kecil yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Aku yakin Junhong-pun sudah merasa lebih baik dengan sudah menjelaskan semua itu padaku. Kami masih terlalu kecil waktu itu, dan terlalu terburu-buru dalam memutuskan. Hal ini akan mendewasakan kami berdua, ketika kami bertemu lagi nanti, semua akan menjadi lebih baik. Kami berdua akan siap.

" Daehyun-_ah_! _Palli nawa_! Aku tidak terima alasan lagi jika kau menolak makan!." Seru _noona_ dari luar.

" _Nde_! Aku kesana sekarang!." Sahutku.

Aku segera keluar dan melihat ada beberapa makanan yang terhidap di meja makan. " _Noona_, kau membeli banyak makanan ini untuk siapa?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Aku tidak membelinya _pabo_! Karena sejak Junhong pergi kau menjadi tidak nafsu makan, aku belajar mati-matian untuk memasak. Aku membuat semua ini untnukmu. Jadi kau harus makan." Kata _noona_.

Aku tersenyum lebar. " _Jinjjayo_? Terimakasih banyak! Aku pasti akan makan semua sampai habis." Kataku sambil mulai melahap makanannya.

" Bagaimana? Enak tidak?." Tanya noona.

" Hmm… enak sih… tapi lebih enak masakan Junhong." kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

" Haish… tentu saja aku masih kalah jika di bandingkan dengan Junhong." kata _noona_.

" Tapi ini lumayan kok untuk masakan pertamamu." Pujiku.

_Noona_ tersenyum senang. " Jadi, siapa yang menelfoinmu tadi?." Tanya _noona_.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. " Junhong_ie_." Jawabku.

" _Jinjjayo_? Apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sekarang ada dimana dia?." Tanya noona cepat-cepat.

" Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sudah menjelaskan banyak hal padaku. Dia sekarang melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika untuk menjadi dokter. Setelah itu dia akan pulang untuk menemuiku." Kataku.

" Syukurlah… syukurlah… aku senang kalian berdua baik-baik saja." Kata _noona_.

.

.

.

.

.:: 6 Tahun Kemudian ::.

" Daehyun-_ah_!."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Jongup berlari ke arahku. " _Ya_! kenapa kau masih disini? Semua sudah berkumpul." Katanya.

" Santailah sedikit, inikah hanya reuni." Kataku.

" Setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu, kau masih saja cuek seperti itu. Mereka sudah menunggu kita, jadi ayo cepat." Kata Jongup.

" Sekarang kau bekerja dimana?." Tanyaku.

" Aku bekerja di Suwon selama beberapa waktu, lalu aku kembali ke Seoul untuk bekerja di bidang bisnis. Kau sendiri?." Tanyanya.

" Aku sudah memiliki perusahaan di bidang seni dan musik, tapi aku meminta _noona_-ku yang mengurusnya. Aku masih sering mengajar piano untuk anak-anak."

" Yah, aku sangat tau kau amat menyukai piano." Kata Jongup.

" Aku mungkin tidak bisa ikut sampai akhir acara, aku harus pergi." Kataku.

" Kemana?." Tanya Jongup.

" Seperti biasa…"

Tiba-tiba langkah Jongup terhenti. " Masih?." Tanya Jongup tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum menatapnya dan mengangguk mantap.

" Tu.. tunggu dulu… Daehyun_ie_, kau tidak mungkin masih terus menunggu kekasih kecilmu itu disana kan?." Tanya Jongup tidak percaya.

" Aku masih menunggunya. Setiap hari. Di tempat itu." Jawabku.

" 6 tahun kita tidak bertemu dan saat itu kau sudah menunggunya selama 15 tahun. Sekarang kau sudah 28 tahun Daehyun_ie_… kau menunggu selama 21 tahun hidupmu." Kata Jongup.

" _Nde_, _majayo_. 21 tahun hidupku. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan datang. Kami sudah saling berjanji. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kataku.

" Hey bagaimana aku tidak khawatir. Kau ini pria dengan tampan yang terhitung sukses. Kenapa kau tidak cari wanita yang cantik atau orang lain? Kenapa aku menunggu orang yang tidak pernah datang?." Tanya Jongup.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. " Masalahnya, tidak ada wanita manapun yang bisa menggantikannya Jongup_ie_. Dia yang paling sempurna untukku. Selain itu dia pernah datang padaku, tapi dia harus pergi lagi. Setelah hukumannya selesai dia akan kembali." Kataku.

" Hukuman? Hukuman apa?." Tanya Jongup.

" Aku yang memberinya hukuman, dia tidak boleh menemuiku sebelum cita-citanya terwujud. Karena itu aku akan terus menunggunya."

" Haish… aku tidak habis pikir dengan kisah cintamu itu. Padahal kau dan dia hanya bertemu ketika masih kecil. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?." Gerutu Jongup.

" Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Sekarang fokuslah bersenang-senang dengan yang lain." Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Kamipun segera menikmati pesta reuni saat itu. Jongup adalah satu-satunya temanku yang tau sedikit cerita tentang hidupku, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengenalku sebagai Jung Daehyun mahasiswa yang tergila-gila pada musik, hingga lupa cara berteman dengan yang lain.

Itu membuatku menyadari betapa aku tidak sadar pada lingkunganku dulu karena aku terlalu terfokus pada ego-ku. Tapi aku senang mereka bisa menerimaku kembali, itupun juga karena sedikit bantuan Jongup.

Aku lebih suka menghabiskan hari-hariku bersama piano, karena itu setelah aku sukses dengan perusahaan yang kubangun, aku menyerahkannya pada noona, dan aku sendiri memilih untuk membuka kelas disana untuk siswa yang ingin belajar alat musik.

Aku senang melihat anak kecil bermain piano, mengingatkankku pada Junhong. sejak dia menghubungiku 6 tahun yang lalu, kami tidak lagi berhubungan. Aku tidak tau apa yang sekarang ia lakukan dan seperti apa dia. Tapi aku tau, aku dan Junhong sama-sama berjuang keras untuk masa depan dan cita-cita kami. Komitmen kami masih sangat kuat dan kami saling percaya suatu saat kami pasti akan menjalani hidup berdampingan bersama.

Penantian selama 21 tahun ini tak akan sia-sia dan tak akan membuat akhir yang sedih. Tapi penantian ini akan menjadi awal baru untuk kami menjalani hidup bersama yang jauh lebih baik.

.

.

Aku duduk kembali di ayunan tua di taman bermain yang sekarang semakin tidak terurus dan sangat tua. Tapi aku tak pernah bosan menghabiskan 21 tahun penantian hidupku disini. Setiap hari sebelum senja hingga senja berakhir aku duduk di ayunan tua itu menunggu Junhong kembali.

Hari itu, entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat tenang dan sejuk. Angin berhembus lembut menerpaku. Aku bisa melihat matahari terbenam dengan sangat indah dan jelas.

" _Oraen maniya_…"

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangku. Aku segera berbalik dan terpaku di tempatku.

" … Jung Daehyun." Lanjutnya. Dia nyata berdiri disana dengan jas putih panjang seorang dokter, dan sebuah koper yang masih ia genggam.

Senyum itu, paras itu, dan suara itu, tak sedikitpun berkurang kecantikannya, sinar mentari senja itu semakin membuatnya tampak mempesona. Akhirnya aku kembali menatap sepasang mata yang indah itu.

" Kau semakin tinggi dari pertama kali kita berpisah." Kataku.

Dia tertawa kecil begitu menawan. " Kau terlihat semakin dewasa dari yang dulu." Katanya bersemangat.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya. " _Bogoshipeoyo_ Junhong-_ah_…" kataku. Aku bisa merasakan dia juga memelukku begitu erat. Seolah saling mengatakan bahwa kami benar-benar rindu.

" Aku sudah menyelesaikannya… aku menjadi dokter. Aku membantu banyak anak dengan keterbatasan fisik. Dan sesuai janji aku datang kembali untuk pulang padamu." Katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. " _Geurae_… hukumanku juga sudah berakhir. Kau sudah pulang padaku, Junhong-_ah_…" kataku.

Dia tersenyum kecil. " Andai aku bisa mendengar suaramu saat ini…" katanya.

" Aku menerimamu apa adanya, meski kau seorang tuna rungu, cintaku padamu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Kau bisa memakai alat bantu dengar itu ketika bersamaku. Aku ingin kau mendengar suaraku, mendengarku bernyanyi, dan mendengar nada-nada yang akan kita mainkan nanti." Kataku.

" _Arasseo_… _Gumawo_ Daehyun-_ah_. _Gumawo_… kau sudah menerimaku." Katanya penuh rasa syukur.

" Kau tetaplah indah di mataku. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut dengan keterbatasan itu. Kau bahkan memiliki hal yang lebih menakjubkan dalam dirimu. Harusnya kau bisa berbangga dengan hal itu." Kataku.

Dia tersenyum lebar. Lalu memasang alat bantu dengarnya. " _Saranghae_. Choi Junhong." kataku.

Aku ingin kalimat itu yang menjadi kalimat pertama yang harus ia dengar ketika pertamakali mendengar suaraku. Dia memejamkan matanya. " Aku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia saat ini. Sebuah anugerah aku bisa mendengar suaramu…" katanya penuh rasa syukur.

" _Nado saranghae_. Jung Daehyun." Balasnya, sebelum kami menyatu dalam ciuman panjang senja itu.

.

.

.

.

.:: THE END::.

A/N : Eyaaaaaa ber-ending ngambang. Oke saya masih belum ahli bikin ending…

Annyeong readers-deul~ FF one shot ini aku bikin untuk kalian yang uda nunggu aku comeback. Mian aku bener-bener lama apdet karena aku kena sakit dan stress, selain itu aku juga harus ngurusin acara tim-ku. Dan aku harap kalian suka ama FF ini meski one-shot sih. Tapi lumayan 30 page nih.

Pas aku lagi update komik di Gramedia, aku baca summary komik karya Yoshitoki Oima yang berjudul The Shape Of Voice dan langsung muncul inspirasi, setelah aku ngerjain FF ini, aku akhirnya kesampaian beli komiknya, itu bagus banget ceritanya. Antimainstream broh~ ceritanya tentang kisah anak tuna rungu, dan ceritanya bener-bener bagus menurutku. Dan aku jadi ngerti kalau misal uda tuna rungu dari lahir itu susah… dan kalau ngomong juga gak bisa kayak orang normal biasanya karena emang dari kecil nggak bisa denger.

Komiknya bagus banget sampe aku baca bolak-balik, dan ternyata masih bersambung. Aku jadi gak sabar nunggu volume 2-nya –pas aku lihat di page fb m&amp;c vol 2 terbit 4 maret nanti-. Buat kalian yang kepo coba deh cek aja di Gramedia di kota kalian, mungkin ada.

Dan di FF-ku yang lainnya aku bakal kasih tau info-info komik kece yang aku suka buat kalian :D

Oke deh. Tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan mengirim review untuk FF ini :D

Dan terimakasih buat semua support dan semangat yang kalian berikan buat aku. You're amazing!

Last things… Mind To Riview?


End file.
